Assumptions
by Leradomi
Summary: On the way home from the rink Yuri P. is attacked, the victim of a hate crime, due the assumption that others have of him. This leads him to have to deal with a lot in the aftermath, from his sexuality, to his feelings, to how he deals with others. Victor, Yuuri, and Otabek try to help to pull up Yuri from the depths of hell that his mind and life seem to have gone into.
1. Chapter 1

Assumptions

Chapter 1: He welcomed the cold darkness that took him over

The whir of blades on the ice filled the cold air in the St. Petersberg ice rink. The rink was empty except for the four professional ice skaters that were practicing well into the night.

Victor and Yuuri at this point seemed to be playing around and flirting with another pairs exhibition skate. Yurio, now a two time Grand Prix gold medalist, and Otabek, his best friend who was spending a week in St. Petersberg visiting Yurio, seemed to be taking the practice more seriously.

Yurio's stomach grumbled and he decided to grab some water. He wanted to gag, watching Yuuri and Victor's antics, yet couldn't deny how much in love they were. He wondered if he could ever have something special like that. The thought was fleeting as Yurio's stomach grumbled again and he realized that water wasn't going to cure his hunger. He checked the time on his phone realizing how late it was and how many hours past dinner they already were. He called out to Victor.

"Hey! Old man! It's getting late and I'm hungry as hell, let's go!"

"Well, it's your turn to make dinner tonight, but we need to run the program a couple more times. You go on ahead and get dinner ready, we'll be back by the time it's done."

"You better or believe me there will be nothing left over."

While Yakov was out of the country on business, Yurio as well as Otabek were staying with Yuuri and Victor. Yurio smiled at his best friend across the rink as he skated up to him. He waited for Otabek to come out of the combination spin he was practicing and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's getting late but they aren't ready yet. I'm going to go on ahead and make dinner so it'll be ready, you coming with me?"

Otabek contemplated for a moment before replying. "I'm still traveling on this spin, I really want to get it before I go. I'll leave with Yuuri and Victor. You go on ahead."

"Good luck walking back with those two," Yurio said jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," Otabek said smiling back at Yurio. The smile made Yurio feel warm inside and while skating to the edge of the rink he contemplated the feeling.

' _Why do I feel like that everytime he smiles at me_ ,' he thought, ' _Probably just because he doesn't smile like that very often and I made him smile like that_.' Thinking no further on the subject he finished taking off his skates and pulled on white trainers over his black leggings and slid on his signature red cheetah print tennis shoes. He cursed inwardly to himself that he forgot his hoodie, as it was getting colder each night. His team Russia jacket and scarf, made out of the Russian colors, would have to do. ' _Hopefully it doesn't snow tonight_ ,' he thought as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

The rink was a short enough distance from Victor's large apartment that the four of them typically walked there. It was a good warmup for the way there and a good cool down for the way back. Typically on the way home they took a less traveled back road where the businesses were all closed at this time and the area pretty much deserted. It was just easier that way as after a long day of practice they didn't have the energy if they happen to run into any random "Yuri's angels" or other random fans where if the crowd got big enough they could be signing autographs and taking selfies for hours.

Yurio walked along the ghost town of a street pulling his jacket and scarf tighter around him and stuffing his hands in his pockets, cursing that he also forgot his gloves, as a way to buffer from the cold.

"Hey! That's him!" Yurio heard a voice yell out.

' _Great_ ,' he thought, ' _Not in the mood for this_.'

Five men ran over from the alleyway that led to the more busy part of town and stood in front of Yurio, smiling down at him. With Yurio being small for his age and these guys seemingly being tall for their prospective age of early to mid 20's they easily towered over him.

"Hey, you're Yuri Plisetsky, right?" the tallest guy asked. He had bright blond hair pulled back into a stub of a ponytail and steel blue eyes, his breath reeking of alcohol. The person to his left was a bit shorter but looked very similar to the man, breath having the same alcoholic stench, perhaps a brother.

"Yah, and I'm busy, sorry," Yurio rudely replied and stepped forward only to still have the group blocking his path.

"Hold on, hold on. We all saw your 'Welcome to the Madness' skate last year as well as your exhibition skate this year," Ponytail said.

'Welcome to the Madness' was Yurio's exhibiton skate from last years Grand Prix left eyes widening and tongues wagging especially as Otabek stood coily to the side and slid off Yurio's gloves, one using only his mouth. His exhibition skate this year featured Otabek more heavily. It wasn't your typical pairs skate with typical pairs skate moves such as lifts and stuff but it was just as feral, wild, and daring as the year before and no doubt left just as many, if not more, eyes widening and tongues wagging.

"Yah, the ones with the Kazack kid," the brother said.

"Yeah…." Yurio replied slowly, unsure where this was going, until Ponytail replied.

"Yah, guess you're a faggot after all."

"Excuse me?" Yurio said. He felt like someone punched the air out of his lungs and poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head all at once. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gritted his teeth as he spit out his reply. "What the fuck did you just say! I'm not-"

"Oh give me a break, you don't act like that with a guy and say neither one of you are taking it up the ass!" the guy to Ponytail's right said. He had jet black hair that hung over his ears and the edge of a tattoo on his neck peeked out over his collar.

"Of course it's probably you, I mean shit, you practically look like a girl." The guy to Tattoo's right said. He had slick back darker brown hair and a scar across his chin.

"Pussy faggot." the last one said. He had shaggy blondish/brown hair and large, round glasses.

As Yurio turned to each person jeering and taunting him he realized he had been circled. There wasn't much in the area of the large sidewalk except for a few large planters. Yurio really wanted to punch one of these guys but he knew with them having the height advantage and it being five to one, he didn't stand a chance. All he wanted to do now was just get away. With a snarl he charged in between Ponytail and Tattoo hoping to get past between them but Tattoo stepped in front of him and shoved him violently backwards, back into the middle of the circle causing Yurio to fall on his bottom hard. As Tattoo had shoved him he had grabbed Yurio's bag from off his shoulder and was now dangling it in front of Yurio. Yurio quickly sat up.

"Hey! Give that back asshole!" Yurio shouted as he tried, and failed, to make a grab for his bag but Tattoo only held it away from him.

"Why?" Ponytail asked. With Ponytail being the tallest and starting the confrontation Yurio suspected he was the leader of their little drunk gang. "You have something special in there? Some dildos? Condoms?" the group laughed at him.

"Some nice frilly under wear and lingerie?" Scar said earning him more laughter from the group.

Yurio heard more taunting and cat calls and he just wanted his bag and away from this whole situation. He charged toward Tattoo and shoved him trying to grab his bag. Tattoo grabbed Yurio as they slightly wrestled for the bag until Ponytail stepped forward and slammed Yurio with a punch to the right side of his face. Yurio fell to the ground like a limp rag doll, his head smacking the pavement. His vision instantly went blurry as his eyes watered and his head throbbed as his ears rang loudly making what the group was saying sound like it was all under water. Yurio felt a warm liquid streaming down his face from his nose and mouth and knew somewhere in the back of his hazy mind that it was blood. He tried to stand on his feet, his body going into fight or flight mode and definitely choosing flight. A sudden wave of dizziness and nausea overtook Yurio and he went down to his knees.

"Hey look, the bitch is already on his knees for us," one of the guys said. While the voices were now clearer he still couldn't make out which one said it.

Hands from behind him shoved him down to the ground where the kicking started. A kick to his stomach left him breathless and in an instant fetal position, clutching his stomach as his lungs burned to retrieve some air without pain. A kick from what felt like a steel toed boot slammed into the back of his head and left him seeing spots and clutching the back of his head, his hands coming away wet. A kick to his back left him arching, exposing his stomach and sides for more kicks to each. Yurio felt like he didn't have enough limbs to cover where everyone was kicking him.

Suddenly Yurio felt his jacket and scarf being yanked off of him, the cold seeping into him as he was wearing only a short sleeved shirt under the jacket.

"You don't get to wear these colors! You don't get to represent Russia like this!" a voice that Yurio was pretty sure was Ponytail said. His last statement was punctuated by a kick. Then the stomping of his legs and knees started.

' _No!_ ' thought Yurio, knowing what a possible injury could do to his skating career. ' _Anything but that, don't take that away from me_!'

After a while they backed away seeming to give Yurio a break or leave him alone all together but then Yurio felt something warm and wet hitting his legs. Once the smell hit he realized what was going on.

' _Pissing on me? They are actually pissing on me? What did I do to deserve this_?'

Yurio tried to hold still, seemingly playing dead, one arm holding his side and stomach, the pain there making it difficult and painful to breathe. He other arm held the back of his head trying to keep the dizziness at bay. The cold continued to creep in and he started to shiver and shake. He felt the warm liquid seep in as his quick pants left a lingering fog from his bruised and bleeding lips.

Just when he thought everything was over he felt his arms being pulled out to either side of him and he was being forced to stand up. His left knee throbbed and buckled, but the tight, bruising grip on his arms kept him upright. He slowly lifted his head to see Ponytail slowly walking towards him wearing his Team Russia jacket, just reminding Yurio how cold he was. Yurio tried to place his mind elsewhere wondering where his scarf might have gone to. However, he couldn't deny the evil man walking towards him and feared his intentions.

"Please. There's been a mistake. I'm not gay." Yurio tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice to no avail. He just wanted to make it out of this alive at this point.

"Ya know, maybe he's right," Glasses said to his left, tightening his grip on his arm. "He looks like a fucking girl."

"Well, let's find out," Ponytail said reaching his hand out slowly and resting it on the waistband of Yurio's piss stained pants.

Not having any idea of his intentions, Yurio panicked and renewed his struggle to get free trying to take a step back. But, Glasses and Brother, who held onto his arms simply hooked their leg along the back of Yurio's leg. With his left knee still throbbing Yurio couldn't get away, and he knew it.

"No! Stop it!" he cried out, trying anything at this point.

Ponytail put his hand down Yurio's pants grabbing onto his penis. Yurio squeezed his eyes shut and winced.

"Well, he's got a dick," Ponytail said, as Yurio felt two of his finger probe lower, "Balls too! What do you know, what they call the Russian fairy is simply the Russian faggot." The hand was removed from Yurio's pants. Yurio knew that his fear was keeping back the tears. He hated the nickname the Russian fairy. He knew what it represented but in and out of the slang of it. Some thought it meant he was gay, others that he was small, fragile, weak. Yurio wanted to be strong, tough, the ice tiger of Russia.

"Careful, you'll get diseases from him," Scar said.

"Nah, he probably fucking got off on that," Tattoo said as he quickly stepped towards Yurio and spit in his face. Yurio felt the warm spittle trickle down his face and mix in with the blood.

They let go of his arms and Yurio instantly fell to his hands and knees. They laughed at him. His breath came out in short pants as the simple act of breathing was too painful. Everything hurt, and everything was cold.

"That's right on all fours, like the bitch you are," Brother said and they started to walk away.

"Looks like we broke the Russian fairy."

As Yurio heard their footsteps and voices grow further away he looked up to make sure they were finally leaving. Yurio almost sighed in relief as he saw four men leaving, but then suddenly alarmed.

' _Wait! Four! Where is the other one_?' he thought.

Yurio turned his head to the right to see where the last man was only to briefly see a fist fly towards the right side of his field of vision before slamming into the already injured side of his face and the effect was instant. Yurio was laid out on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. His eyes slowly closed as he welcomes the cold darkness that took him over.


	2. Chapter 2

Assumptions

Chapter 2:

"Can't wait to have Yurio's katusudon piroshki's!" Yuuri exclaimed as Victor was locking up the rink. The temperature had dropped even more and they bundled up closing their jackets and pulling on their gloves.

"Vukusno!" Victor exclaimed as he turned around and the three of them had started walking.

"The back way?" Yuuri asked turning to Victor.

"If we want to make it back before Yurio has a fit it's probably best," Victor replied.

Otabek remained quiet as he usually did, not questioning the empty path they were taking.

"So, Otabek," Victor started the conversation, "Have you talked to our little Yura about your feelings for him?"

"Victor….." Yuuri warned.

Otabek stopped walking and looked shocked at them, mouth open and agape. "I don't…..I mean…..how?...what?"

Victor chuckled, but Yuuri stepped in, "Don't worry, we see how you look at him, how careful you are with him and we see the way he wants to always spend time with you."

"I don't think Yura feels that way, I don't think…he is that way."

"Oh you never know. Yurio is different around you, he smiles, he laughs, he's nice."

"He's human," Victor chimed in.

"Has Yura said something to you?" Otabek questioned.

Yuuri snorted, "In case you haven't noticed, Yurio doesn't really talk about his feelings, so no, we don't know anything for sure, just…observations…assumptions."

"Guess it's good that our guest bedroom you guys are sharing has two separate beds," Victor said.

Otabek stopped walking a second time, "I would never-"

"We know," Yuuri said as he hit Victor's arm, and they started walking again, "He is just being…Victor," Yuuri shot Victor a warning glare and continued, "We just wanted to let you know, that we know."

"Well, I am just happy to be spending time with him, even just as friends, I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize that," Otabek said, not looking at Yuuri or Victor and the other two men realized that both the younger two were completely oblivious to the others feelings and thought perhaps they would never be aware, especially since Yurio hasn't said anything or mentioned that he has feelings for the same sex in general.

Victor suddenly got serious, "Being gay in Russia is hard though. If Yura is…I mean I can't imagine being that young dealing with it as well as just starting out as a senior skater and trying to make a name for himself as a champion. To have to think about love and your sexuality that young, especially when you have an entire country telling you it's wrong. I spent so long neglecting love, but I never regret having it now," Victor said looking to Yuuri, smiling and taking his hand, "But that pressure that mother Russia puts down, it can try to turn you into something you just aren't. I should know."

Yuuri and Otabek just hummed at Victor's words. Yuuri knew all too well what Victor meant having seen the occasional social media death threat against Victor when his only sin was falling in love with another man…with him.

The three men continued walking changing the subject talking about skating and plans while Otabek was in town, though Otabek stuck to his typical one and two word answers when suddenly Otabek stopped walking, squinting into the distance.

"What is that?" Otabek pointed to what he was seeing looking like white pants peeking out from behind a large planter. The he saw it, the shoes, those damn red cheetah print shoes that there was no mistake who they belonged to. "Yura?" and the three men took off at breakneck speed toward what they saw, adrenaline taking over their bodies.

The three men slid down to the fallen Russian. Yurio was laying more stretched out on his left side. As Otabek started to turn Yurio onto his back via his shoulders Victor quickly grabbed Yurio's head.

"Easy! Easy!" Victor commanded making them go slower, Yuuri at Yurio's legs.

"Oh god," they all three seemed to say at seeing Yurio's blood covered and swollen face. They were frozen, shocked, only their eyes moving, taking in Yurio's battered appearance. Otabek saw Yurio's goosebumped and bruised arms, instantly springing into action. He whipped off his jacket and covered Yurio as best he could with it.

"Where is his jacket? It's freezing out ! He left with it!" Otabek yelled.

"I don't know but I need to call an ambulance, hold his head still," Victor asked Otabek remembering basic first aid from bad falls at the rink. When Victor pulled his hands away his gray gloves were red. "He's bleeding from the back of his head," Victor let Otabek know. Otabek came to Yurio's head holding it steady. Victor stood up tearing off his scarf and handing it to Otabek for the back of the blonds head before making the emergency call.

Otabek started looking around for Yurio's belongings, he saw his bag a ways away but couldn't see his Russian team jacket, but spotted his scarf hanging on a branch in the planter. Otabek looked over to Yuuri, still by Yurio's legs, realizing how quiet he had been, and saw him taking deep breaths obviously trying to quell his rising anxiety. Otabek decided to put him into action.

"Yuuri! Hey Yuuri! Grab his scarf for me please!" Otabek yelled at him and was grateful when Yuuri finally made eye contact with him and followed his request, then returned to Yurio's legs. Otabek used the scarf to try to wipe away the blood from Yurio's face, some of it having already dried. Otabek resorted to begging the young Russian to wake up. "Yura, Yura come on please open your eyes. Yura! Please can you hear me?!"

In the background Victor could be heard on the phone relaying Yurio's obvious injuries and was now kneeling by Yurio's side trying to see the of the blonds' physical state. Peeling back the jacket that laid on top of him he spoke on the phone of the poor condition of the young skater.

"His arms, they don't' appear to be broken, but they are bruised, the bruises, they look like hands…or fingers…..oh God…..ok…ok" Victor peeled up Yurio's shirt seeming to be following instructions from over the phone as the other two men also tried to look on. "His sides and stomach are heavily bruised….no I can't see his back. I don't want to try to move him…ok…..uh yes, he appears to be breathing ok…no, no rattling sounds…ok….Yuuri, how are his legs?"

Yuuri sprang into action once more. "Uh it's hard to tell, he has leggings on underneath," Yuuri slowly started to lat at Yurio's legs, "His left knee feels pretty swollen."

Victor finished his call and put away his phone and saw that Yuuri had his brow furrowed at something. "What is it?"

"His legs are wet…with…streaks of yellow…and it smells," Yuuri answered.

"He was probably scared, maybe he had an accident."

"No it's just on his legs. Victor, whatever happened to him, whoever did this, I think they…urinated on him," Yuuri said slowly trying to find the right words with disgust.

Otabek shook his head. His hands held Yurio's head still while using his fingers at the sides of his head to lightly card through what blood stained hair he could, hoping his words and ministrations were calming the unconscious boy. "It's ok Yura we're here. Wake up now, you're safe, everything is okay, everything is going to be alright."

Victor reached under the jacket to hold Yurio's hand. Yuuri stayed silent by his feet, shocked at what had befallen one of them and still tried to keep calm in the anxious situation.

Soon the sound of sirens filled the air and the ambulance was there, paramedics jumping out and instantly taking over as the three men reluctantly stepped back.

The paramedics worked on Yurio as Victor told the their findings. As they got the neck collar on Yurio and got him on the stretcher one of the paramedics spoke up.

"Who will be going with him? We can only take one."

Victor looked at Yuuri obviously nervous to be leaving him, so Yuuri spoke for him.

"Victor, go, you are his guardian right now. Look," Yuuri pointed to two police cars that came racing up, "The police are here, we will talk to them and meet you at the hospital."

Otabek nodded as well. As much as he wanted to be with Yurio, to see those green eyes of a soldier open , he knew Victor had to go. Victor was the one responsible for Yurio right now and was the one with all of Yurio's medical and contact information in the case of such an emergency. None of them ever thought they would have to use their emergency information. Victor handed Otabek his jacket back as Yurio had been covered with some blankets. Otabek watched them haul his Yura away and he looked a mess. The neck collar seemed to dwarf the smaller skater and the oxygen mask did nothing to hide the blood on his face. Wires seemed to take up any spot on the stretcher not occupied by Yurio.

Yuuri turned to Otabek and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay, he'll be alright."

Otabek reciprocated the physical gesture. "yes, yes, of course, he is a soldier."

Neither one was sure who they were trying to convince. The siren sounded once more as the ambulance took off and Yuuri and Otabek looked towards the police officers approaching them. The red and blue lights from their cars lit up the blood stained street.


End file.
